Percy Jackson Childhood
by StellarAngel-18
Summary: Small chapters of Percy growing up, and meeting all his friends, never realizing who they were going to be to him. So, small chapters that lead up to Percy going to CHB.
1. Chapter 1

**These are cute, short little stories of Percy growing up, all leading up sort of to when Percy was 12, and went to CHB. So, yeah. I also am kinda gonna make this so Percy interacts with some of his closest friends, like Jason, Piper, Nico, Annabeth, Leo blah blah. So, yeah. I know this is inaccurate, but I am doing this for another fandom, Devil May Cry, and people loved it. So I am gonna do that for this story. Okai, chapters are short, sorry, deal with it. Also there is a poll on my page, vote please, even if you don't like those ships. Check out my other stories on here:** You Are My Sunshine, **and** Not So Amazing Break.

When Percy was born, there was no mistake, that he was destined for something great, and something terrible. Though, Sally liked to keep that thought in the back of her mind. He had such an innocent look on his little face. He lie in his crib, simply looking around with curious eyes to the world he was brought into. Sally cooed over how cute her son was.

Perseus Jackson. That was his name. Percy's little fingers searched for something to grab, or chew on. Sally gazed lovingly at her son, and tucked a little blanket over his body. Percy still was looking around, loving every second of this scenery. Sally quietly exited the room, to find Percy's favorite stuffed teddy bear he somehow got to the other side of their small apartment. I soft blue light glowed in front of the crib Percy was sleeping in, to reveal a black-haired man, with bright sea-green eyes. If someone were to look, they could immediately tell that he was Percy's father. The man smiled down at his son, pride and love swelled in his chest at the sight of his own son. He gently kissed his son's forehead, and whispered to him, "I love you Percy, even though I can't be here for you." The baby looked confused and started to cry. Gentle hiccups left his mouth, and tears were in his eyes. Poseidon smiled sadly, and whispered, "I love you, my son." Percy reached his chubby hand out to the man, trying to grab him. The man smiled, and let his son grab his pinky, since his hands were to big for the little demi-god. Poseidon heard footsteps near the room, assuming it to be Sally. He placed a kiss on Percy's forehead, and vanished before the child's eyes. The pinky in his hand disappeared. The boy started to cry at the lost of his father. Tears rolling down his chubby cheeks. Somehow. even though he wasn't even a year old, Percy still felt sad that the mysterious man wouldn't be staying with him.

 **Sorry if the first chapter is sad, but it will get better, I promise. Mostly gonna be cute, maybe not at points, but yeah. Hope you like, vote on my poll, even if you don't like the ships, and follow, fave, and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Behold! The next chapter! By none other then me! Please vote in my poll, or PM me with another ship.**

 **I AM NOW TAKING STORY REQUESTS, ANY SHIP. I WILL ONLY DO ONESHOTS, AND I WILL PM YOU IN ADVANCE WHEN THE STORY IS DONE. SO IF YOU HAVE A SHIP AND PLOT, THEN TELL ME. OR JUST A PLOT, OR JUST A SHIP. TELL ME HOW LONG, AND I WILL MAKE IT. IF YOU WANT A BIRTHDAY ONE, WARN ME A WEEK IN ADVANCE. THANK YOU.**

* * *

Percy was only a year old when he said his first words. It was 'fish' and the classic, 'mom'. Sally had gotten fishes and put them in Percy's room. He would always look at them through his crib. They seemed so interesting to the little toddler. Never did Sally figure that he was trying to tell her something. She never connected that he was saying 'mom the fish'. Never did she realize that Percy was telling her that he could _hear_ the fishes talking to him. Either that, or he was just hearing little fish voices for no reason. The fish would say his name, and call him _Sea Prince_ to which Percy had no idea why they would call him that. But...he was also only a year old. Sally was just so happy and proud that her son had spoke his first words.

It wasn't until a few weeks later, Sally found Percy out of his crib and on the floor in-front of the fish take, staring at it. He had a confused little boy look on his face looking at it. She had asked him what was wrong. He simply pointed one of his chubby hands, and said, "Fish." Sally was confused at the statement. That was until she realized he was the son of Poseidon, the Sea King. She then stared wide-eyed at her son, then at the fish.

Her son was talking to fish.

Life of a demigod mom.

* * *

 **Follow and Fave please, and vote in the poll as well madams and sirs**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys :(**

* * *

Percy's mom never took away the fish, which Percy was happy for considering that they were his only, real friend. No one at daycare liked Percy, and neither did Smelly Gabe. At-least that is what Sally and Percy said behind his back. Smelly Gabe is rude, mean, abusive, and well... _smelly._ Whenever Sally wasn't around and Gabe was gonna play poker with his friends, he would lock Percy in the closet, a small, small area. Percy would curl up in the corner and hope his mom would come home so he could just be comforted by her. Some kids at day-care say they don't like their parents, and that they don't want them because they make them take naps, and go places they don't want, and won't get them what they want. Percy couldn't believe it. Sure, he wasn't the smartest kid, he had 'problems' as Smelly Gabe put it. But...Percy couldn't imagine a life without his mom. Nor did he want one. She was all he has, other then his fish. Percy doesn't understand how the kids in his class hate their parents, he only has one. If anyone should complain, it should be him.

But he doesn't.

He doesn't want to put anything else on his moms shoulders.

He doesn't want to make anything hard on her.

He just wants his mom to be happy.

Little does he know, his mom, is always doing things for him. To make sure he has a good life, away from monsters and mythical creatures. Sally just wants Percy to be happy.

And as long as Percy has his mom, he doesn't care.

* * *

 **So this kinda shows Percy's hardships right now, and his connection with his mom. Because all throughout Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and Heroes of Olympus, Percy maintains a strong connection with his mom. And how no matter what, he still needs her. Till next time. :)**


End file.
